Kirin Wings
by ritzy-kun
Summary: A fan-fic about Keiki and Enki, the Kirin of Kei and En. I've wanted to write this for a long time, after watching the anime. Warning: Is a yaoi, but heats up in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

One warm summer day Enki, the kirin of En was looking out over the castle balcony to the pond below. "I'm bored…" He said, sadly thinking of his friends. In his thin hand he held a peach, and munched on it while thinking, his golden hair shining in the sunlight. He was thinking about Youko, Queen Kay, of a neighboring kingdom, and also he was thinking about Keiki, the Kirin of Kay. He suddenly felt a blush on his face, suddenly realizing why, he was picturing Keiki's face in his head.

He tossed the pit into the water, jumping down from the banister he was sitting on, his small, sleek frame making no noise on the polished floor. He headed inside, through the big double doors behind him. When he walked through the threshold King En, Shoryuu, bumped into him.

"Ah, Enki, I've been looking for you everywhere!" The man cried, his thick mane of black hair falling beside his head as he looked down at Enki, realizing he was there after feeling Enki's hair brush his arm.

He slowly looked up, glaring at Shoryuu. "Yes, what is it?"

"It's Queen Kay, she want's to speak with me on Mt. Hou." He smiled down at the kirin, adjusting his state robes on his tall, slim figure, as Enki sighed, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Why do I have to go then?" He asked, annoyed with Shoryuu for interrupting his thoughts, his eyes glowing with discontent.

Shoryuu smiled, a hint of teasing in his lips. "'He'll' be there with her." He prodded at Enki's weakness, for he knew of his infatuation with the other Kirin. Enki's attitude brightened and he grinned from ear to ear.

'He means Keiki!' Enki thought, joy bubbling up inside of him, making him want to hug Shoryuu right then and there. "let's go now!" He said with delight, taking Shoryuu's hand to lead him to the landing west of where they'd met. They got on flying Youma and flew off to Mt. Hou.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Mt. Hou they were greeted by Yuka, a Nyosenn, or caretaker of Kirin that grew up on the mountain. "Welcome King En, and En Taiho, please follow me." She walked slowly and they followed her to Giroku palace. She quietly opened the doors, each shut by a thick chain. She led them inside and the room was very large, in order to accommodate many people to have ceremonies for Kings and Queens of kingdoms and their advisers of that kingdom.

As they walked back towards a large throne and the chairs surrounding it, Enki could make out two figures, seated and conversing quietly. One figure was a man seated on a chair, who was as tall as Shoryuu, but had a pale white face, deep purple eyes, and long platinum blond hair, going down to the back of his knees, that looked like the moon's glow on a cool night. He had on a two piece black outfit, the top like a dress with pants underneath and soft soled shoes on his feet. The other person was a woman, perched on the throne. She had fair tanned skin, and piercing green eyes. She had bright red hair, obviously long, for it was done up into a bun on top of her head. Also she had a small hat, that covered hair hair and was tied by a red string beneath her chin. She wore a traditional kimono that was kind of dressy, along with a sword around her waist in a blue scabbard, with a jewel hanging from it.

Enki slowly walked up and stammered a hello. "H-Hi, Keiki." He said, and the larger Kirin spun around, to see Enki standing there, and as he stared, his gaze softened.

"Enki!!" He cried, standing and rushing to pick Enki up, embracing him and kissing him on the cheek. He then set him down and took his hand, guiding him over to the chairs to sit and talk.

Youko stood from the throne, and walked over top Shoryuu, casting a glance back at the two Kirin who were passionately talking, with gestures and motions, recalling past events. "Well, it looks like they're happy..." She said sadly with a sigh, adjusting her hair with quiet concern.

Shoryuu looked at her, head cocked sideways in question. Slowly, his mouth opened to reveal a question within. "Youko is there -" He started, but was cut off by the queen's serious look.

"Yes, there is, come with me." She said, motioning for him to follow her outside. They went, leaving the two Kirin alone, talking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they were out of the palace, they walked over to small outcropping, with one lonely tree over looking the Sashinboku in a little expanse of grass, the tree of Kirin origin. Youko quietly wrapped her arms around the tree, feeling the bark and sighing once again.

Shoryuu looked at her, feeling her frustration on the matter at hand. He started to talk because Youko was ominously quiet, as if waiting for him to ask something, he was right. When the first syllable slipped from his lips her head turned towards him and looked at him expectantly. "Youko," He started, hesitating, and growing concerned at what she might want to hear. After a few moments, he cleared his throat, and spoke again. "Is the reason you wished to speak with me out here because of Keiki and Enki?" He looked at her closely, as if trying to make her lips move through the sheer force of his will.

She did not speak for quite some time, going back to Horai in her mind. She thought about Sugimoto, and her family, wondering if they were alright. She came back to reality with Shoryuu's question racing through her looked stunned for a moment, as if waking from a she composed herself, turning to face the King En. "Yes Shoryuu, you've hit the reason directly." She looked as though she might cry from the strain of what she experienced in the past few moments. Shoryuu put an arm about her comfortably, giving his famous smile. "Thanks." She said, looking back at him and smiling herself.

Shoryuu was inside; tense and wanting some answers, so he turned to face Youko, grabbing her shoulders. Her burst at her with everything he had inside. "How come I've never known about them! I've been King En for over 500 years! They never showed interest before." He shouted, face screwing up and eyes flashing hotly. Youko didn't know how to respond, she'd never seen him so angry before, in fact it frightened her a bit.

"Well..." She started, but twitched under his gaze. "The lords and high officials of Kay told me..." She looked down, not wanting to cry. "At my coronation ceremony." A slow, warm wind whipped at their robes, moving them at their feet, also whipping up a string of leaves that drifted in between the two rulers and to the ground below.

Shoryuu turned, the wind blowing his long black mane back, whipping at it and making his face slowly flushed. "Do you know what would happen if they were not able to be with each other?" Shoryuu asked,looking at Youko, concern for the Kirin reflected in his eyes. "Though they are loyal to us, as the Heavens say, they would leave to be with each other, if love is strong enough between them. The Heavens would condemn us and we'd lose the Way, and die slow, and painful deaths, just like Kou-Ou...just not under the same circumstances." He took a breath then continued. "Not many Kirin disobey there masters, if they did, it would cause chaos and destruction among the kingdoms, and the Way would fail." He ended his little history lesson there, and looked up at Queen Kay, she had a perplexed look on her face.

Youko stood for a moment, letting it sink in, then gathered her voice to speak. "Shoryuu, why don't we make a plan? We have a good deal of info about where Taiki is. Maybe we could get our Kirin to go look for him."

"Yes, that's a good idea, it may give them time for feelings do develop and bear fruit." He looked amused by the fact that Youko would even mention wanting time alone from Keiki, as she only just became ruler of Kay. Shoryuu regarded the fledgling queen with respect, as she was showing her willingness to show control over her kingdom without her 'other half'.

He motioned for them to head back inside, to check up on the Kirin. They thought they'd find them still talking, but they were....very, VERY...WRONG....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They went back inside to a dazzling and nosebleed inducing scene; Keiki, with the top of his robe off and Enki heatedly kissing his chest, in warm light brushes across, going to his collarbone, and upwards. He then went up to his mouth grabbing Keiki's lips in a passionate kiss, causing him to moan as Enki explored his mouth with his tongue, Keiki's own clashing with his in a dominant battle of passion. Shoryuu stopped everything with a clearing of his throat, causing Keiki to stare over at King En. Keiki wanted to speak, but was still enraptured, and entranced by Enki's tongue. As he looked up with glazed eyes he saw a wide-eyed Youko, and a very red-faced Shoryuu standing at the door to the palace. He slowly poked Enki in the side and the smaller Kirin released the other, ending Keiki's stupor.

Youko had blood all over her kimono from absolute blood loss and Shoryuu was barely keeping her up, supported by the door. As he shuffled towards the two Kirin, Yuka rushed over to help the faint queen on his arm. He got over, sat on the throne, and glared down at the two Kirin, angry, and very perplexed about what they'd witnessed.

Enki slowly stood, and upon seeing Shoryuu, gave a little yelp and hid behind Keiki. Youko came back, cleaned and having fresh clothes on, but that didn't stop the Kirin from wrinkling their noses and covering them with their sleeves, backing away. Youko cam,e as far as she dared, for she did not want to be hurt by their She-ray, guardian Youma they train for protection. Enki came out from behind Keiki, blushing slightly as he looked at the rulers.

Keiki hugged him as he started to cry, thinking about what they'd done. He told the other it would be okay, "Enki, don't worry it's okay to cry, even Kirin cry..."

Enki was startled by Keiki's words, as he backed away into the embrace of his Nyokai, and as they disappeared, Keiki could still hear his words in the room. "I will not cry, I don't believe you!!"

Keiki's sorrow was pronounced as it swept though the room, emanating from his person. He finally spoke, "King En, I..." He looked down, his words trailing off like sakura swept by the wind on a summer day.

"Kei Taiho," Shoryuu addressed him after seeing his Kirin go away, distraught. "You must go after Enki, and bring him back. We have something for you to attend to."

"Right away." Keiki headed out on his She-Ray, leaving Mt. Hou. He left with that scene in his head, Enki being scared of his words, and backing into his Nyokai's embrace; who only appear to help if their masters are in dire need. 'Enki, why did that happen?' Keiki thought as he went to find the other Kirin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He found Enki at the edge of the sea, near the kingdom of Kou, South of Kay, East of Mt. Hou. He approached and thought Enki was unaware of his presence, but he was wrong. Enki spoke without turning around, and as the words came out he twitched as if they stung him like ice. "Are your words true Keiki? Is it really okay to cry? I'm all mixed up inside and I don't know what to do..." He turned around, looking up at Keiki with eyes red from crying on the rock he was sitting on. Keiki moved, picked Enki up, and in his arms, on his She-ray, they flew back to Mt. Hou.

When they returned they went and saw their rulers in the room, sitting on chairs to talk. Enki was still recovering and slightly nervous, but sat down with Keiki to see what they had to say, holding Keiki's hand. Shoryuu spoke, "You two are going to go into Horai, (Japan), to find Taiki, the Kirin of Tai, or Kaname Takasato, as Enki found out. You must find him, and bring him back here, if you do we may be able to find King Tai." Shoryuu looked at the two Kirin, nodding to them in turn. They bowed back to their respectful rulers and headed for their kingdoms to plan for the trip.

They met again, near the lip of rock Enki had run away to. Keiki concentrated, closing his eyes and made a shoku, an underwater tsunami-like thing. The two got on their She-ray and plunged into the mass of swirling blue-gold water. It was this mess of beautiful, yet highly destructive water that created a gap, bridging the 12 kingdoms and Horai.


	2. Chapter 2

2~

When they were clear of the shoku, they landed on the docks and called back their Shirei, not wanting to attract attention. They started towards town, as it was just waking from slumber.

Kids were heading to school in the brisk summer morning and the Kirin took to following them, for they were going to a mutual goal; The high school. As they approached, it brought back memories of Keiki's battle on the roof to protect Yuoko from Youma that had entered Horai to kill her. Smiling to himself, he pulled Enki along confidently as they entered the school.

As they walked through the doors they saw Yuka Sugimoto, a friend of Youko's, who had accompanied her on her trip to the Kingdoms. They caught up with her and she noticed them behind her, turning around open mouthed and completely surprised. She shrugged off the feeling deja vu, facing forward again and let them follow her to her classroom.

They entered the room and stood off to the side until the teacher addressed them. "Ah, you must be Yuka's relatives from Okinawa, ne?" He questioned as they saw Sugimoto sitting in her seat, holding a sad grin. Keiki nodded and told him their names. "Okay, You'll be with Yuka for the day then? Okay then, you may find a seat, class will begin shortly." He turned and wrote a few things on the board as the Kirin took seats. Keiki took Youko's old seat, it being ominously unoccupied, and Enki took a seat behind him.

Class lasted and hour then the noon bells rang for lunch, signaling the middle of the day. Sugimoto grabbed her lunch and took the Kirin out to the courtyard, to sit and eat. She shared a little with Enki, only because he asked first.

She asked them why they were in Horai. The Kirin exchanged glances and Keiki quietly answered her. "We have come to take someone back to the Kingdoms with us. I believe you may know him, his name is Takasato. He is the Kirin of Tai, the one that has been missing for a long time. We are taking him back so he can locate his ruler, King Tai, because he is missing."

Sugimoto blinked, taking a moment to take in what Keiki had said, taking a bite of her sandwich as she did so. She swallowed and answered, "Oh...so he has to leave..." Her eyes when to the ground as she thought of how lonely she would be without Kaname. She looked torn, but happy. "Well...I guess I could take you over to his place after school...You can talk to him there..." She quietly finished her food and they went back to the classroom.

When school was out, by 2:00, Sugimoto and the Kirin boarded the train to go to Kaname's district of town. She led them down side streets and across alleyways until reaching his house. She knocked on the door, and Kaname's younger brother, Suguru, answered. A powdery blush appeared on his face at the sight of Sugimoto. "Sugimoto...what are you doing here?" He asked, knowing she was most likely there to see Kaname.

She answered. "Hey there Suguru, do ya think you could get your brother down here please?" He nodded, mentally rolling his eyes.

He called upstairs, "Onii-sannn!!! Sugimoto is here!" As his brother came down, he rushed upstairs, wiping tears from his eyes. 'Damn, why is it always HIM!!?' He slammed his door upon reaching his room, sobbing could be herd from inside.

Suguru came down quietly, a complete opposite of his younger brother. He stood on the last step, looking curiously at the Kirin behind Sugimoto. Enki quietly gasped and tugged a little on Keiki's sleeve. He could see two shadowy figures surround Kaname, as if protecting him from the Kirin. Kaname was interested in the two, but also a bit scared...for fear of why they were there.

Keiki and Enki were gasping at Kaname in their minds, because his Kirin power was so strong, like he'd never been in Horai a day. He came all the way down the stairs, looking at Sugimoto. "Sugimoto? What are you doing here, and who are these people with you?" He asked, a little annoyed they were here, yet surprised by their visit.

Sugimoto and Kaname went into the kitchen, the Kirin close behind. They sat down at the low dinner table, and Kaname, being the nice person he was, asked if they wanted some tea. Enki nodded as did the other two and the small Kirin settled down in Keiki's lap, tired from the train left immediately and came back 45 minutes later with the tea.

He sat down and passed out the tea, waiting to ask Sugimoto his question again. "Sugimoto," He asked again, a bit stern. "Why are you here?" Said girl looked at Keiki and the Kirin calmly responded, addressing Kaname formally.

Takasato-san, we the Kirin of En and Kay, wish to take you with us back to your rightful home in the Kingdom of Tai. Also we need you to come with us to find King Tai, because he is missing." Keiki looked at the boy to see if he was okay, and found him staring back with stubborn intent, then his gaze softened into a wave of regretful sorrow as he thought of what had happened to himself 10 years ago....the place he came back from....a distant memory not wanting to be remembered....

Keiki's eyes widened as he saw the shadowy forms from before surround Kaname and appear to growl at the Kirin. Kaname looked down, slightly whispering, "Hush now, it's okay..." He looked up to find Keiki staring at him, and a pink blush made its way to his face. He also looked towards Sugimoto who just blinked, as she didn't see what the Kirin had witnessed. 'Good, she didn't see.' He thought, and then looked back towards the Kirin across from him saying one word. "Yes."

Keiki stared at the boy for a moment then pulled some things from a bag at his side. A piece a parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle. Kaname took the stuff as Keiki sipped his tea. Enki shifted in his lap at the same time, causing Keiki to spill the hot liquid all over Enki's golden hair. He shot up instantly, tea streaming down his face and onto his clothes. The other pair in the room erupted with laughter and Enki looked as though he was about to slap the other Kirin, who had a sheepish and apologetic grin on his face. 'Oh no, what have I done!' Keiki thought as he looked at the others while avoiding Enki's swipe at his head. Keiki ducked, and Enki tripped falling flat on the floor, face connecting with the unforgiving wood.

Kaname got over laughing and crawled over to help Enki up. The small Kirin was a vibrant shade of red and angry. He jumped on the other Kirin, straddling him across the chest. He kissed Keiki, hard and forceful, tea and tears mixing in the kiss as the two were still laying on the floor, holding each other. "Be careful next time, idiot!" Enki bristled with anger at Keiki and at his clothes, that were growing sticky and cold from the tea.

"Then maybe you shouldn't lie in my lap anymore." The tall Kirin countered, smiling, and hugging his love, nuzzling his neck to calm him. He glance over at Kaname and Sugimoto, who had clung to each other, staring and had blush powder their faces.

Kaname shook himself out of his stupor and looked back, still holding the paper in his hands, the pen poised above the paper. "Oh...Sorry, Keiki, I'll get it done." He took about a half an hour to come up with the letter, and it went like this:

Dear family,

I am sorry, but I must leave. I don't belong here and I've caused enough trouble for everyone.  
Mother, I am humbly sorry and beg of your forgiveness. I apologize for causing you so much pain...ever since I came back, when I had 'disappeared'.  
Suguru...You'll have to take care of Mother in my stead. Trust me, she'll need it.  
I love you all with all of my heart, nothing can change that. I hope you will never forget me...

Your son, and brother,  
Takasato, Kaname.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keiki picked up the letter and read it, tied it with a red string and laid it on the table. He stood, taking Enki's hand as he did so. 'It's a good letter,' He thought. 'It should be alright.' He started towards the door, the humans standing as well and following the Kirin outside.

They went into the back yard and Kaname was confused. 'Wait. Shouldn't they leave out the front door? ' He gazed over at the Kirin who were talking. 'I wonder what we're going to do?' he thought as he felt his wrist being pulled, and moved to the center of the enclosed yard. "What are you doing?" he asked Enki, who pointed over to Keiki as if to say, 'Complain to him.' with a raised brow.

Keiki went over and stood next to Sugimoto, who was looking skyward, as if waiting for something to happen. 'They're going to leave...' She thought glumly, looking at Keiki, who stared back, face void of emotion. "Keiki- Kei...I..." Her voice failed her as she averted her eyes to the grass below, watching it stir in the coming breeze. 'I'm too afraid to ask him...But I need to know what's going on.'

"If you wish to know how Youko is, now's the time to ask." He never looked her way while speaking, as if he read her mind.

Sugimoto bit her lip, hesitating to speak, but gathered her courage. "Um...So, is Youko okay?" She said it fast, the words coming out a bit jumbled, but Keiki understood what she said. She had wanted to ask about Youko the first moment she saw them that day. He nodded and she smiled, she was happy. 'She's okay...I'm glad...'

"Well, we'd better get moving if we wanna be back before Youko freaks out." Enki said, tugging on Keiki's sleeve. He sighed, turning around and summoning his Shirei, and Enki summoned his own Shirei. Keiki picked up Kaname and put him on his Shirei, before taking a seat behind him. Enki got on his wolf-like Shirei, then the Kirin then slowly took off and hovered for a moment. "Bye Sugimoto!" Kaname shouted, and they took off towards the ocean.

She waved till they could be seen no more, and headed inside to talk with Suguru. She turned at the last step up, looking up. 'Oh Nakajima...I hope you're alright...' She thought, and went inside, closing the screen door, and heading upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

~3

Back in the kingdoms, on Mt. Hou, Youko was worried. "How much longer are we going to have to wait? Oh, I hope they get back soon."She said, twisting her hair, now that she'd taken off her hat and was letting her hair flow freely down her back. Shoryuu came over, putting an arm around her and giving his laid back smile.

They walked to the window as midday was approaching, the sun was high in the sky, and it turned the surface of a small pond into jewels, that shimmered up at the two rulers admiring the water.

"Don't worry, they'll be back soon." He said with another smile.

Off the coast of En, a while later, a shoku appeared, and out of it came the three Kirin. Taiki, as he was now called, looked around and suddenly got a feeling of deja vu. This was the place he came to 10 years ago. No wonder he felt calm and relaxed when they flew through the sky on their Shirei. _'I think I made a promise when I was here before, and now I want to fulfill it.'_ Taiki thought as they made their way over grasslands and villages to get to Mt. Hou.

Taiki was a small Kirin, not yet fully mature, though he'd probably never grow anymore. Also he was a rare Kirin, one called a Kokki, or black Kirin, very special, and thought to bring their rulers good fortune. This was his real from because he was a Taika. A Taika is a being that was to be born in the kingdoms, but is blown to Horai by a shoku, and is born there.

Youko and Shoryuu stood in front of the door to the palace, at the top of the steps waiting for the Kirin to arrive. The Kirin landed at the foot of the steps and called back their Shirei, starting up. They walked, Enki and Keiki holding hands, and Taiki behind them, with his guardian youma, or Nyokai, Sanshi beside him.

_'On the way here, Enki told me a bit about their rulers. I wonder where mine is?'_ Taiki wondered as they reached the top. when they all got up, they stood, in a line and bowed to the rulers. Keiki to Youko, Enki to Shoryuu, and Taiki just politely nodded his head, because his body was saying, _'You bow to king Tai, wherever he is.'_

They walked into the palace once more, Taiki for his first time. They walked back towards chairs and the throne, sitting down. King En sat on the chair next to his Kirin, and Keiki sat opposite Enki, Taiki sat by Keiki, and Youko took the throne.

Taiki couldn't hold it in any longer, he had to know what was going on, it was all swirling around his head, making him confused. He went up to Shoryuu and looked him square in the eye. "Um, excuse me sir, could you please tell me why I'm here? I'd very much like to know." He smiled at Taiki, questions of his own gleaming in his eyes.

Putting a hand on his head, he answered. "Well Taiki, here on Mt. Hou is where you'll be staying, with the Nyosenn, like Lady Yuka over there." Shoryuu pointed over to the entrance, where a woman in a pale blue kimono, and a pink sash around her waist stood. "They protect the Kirin, they'll make sure you're safe, till we can find King Tai...Where ever he is."

"But what about you guys?" Taiki asked, clearly distressed he couldn't be with the others.

Shoryuu glanced over at the Kirin, who were talking as Youko looked passionately over at them as well, smiling. "Well, Youko is going to be a guest at my castle in En, my kingdom. The Kirin are staying at a hotel in En, to, per say catch up on things." Shoryuu smiled a goofy grin, rubbing his head.

Yuka walked over from her place by the door to stand at Taiki's side. "We're so glad to have you back with us, Taiki." She said happily, beaming down at him and setting a hand on his head. She bowed before him and he blushed, but it went unnoticed behind his dark hair.

Taiki felt a gust of wind behind him, turning around. He saw his Shirei, Gouran; a large, brown, dog-like Youma, standing there. Gouran looked at Taiki with big yellow eyes, obviously thankful to be solid, and not a shadow as he and Sanshi were in Horai. "Gouran, I missed you!" Taiki cried, jumping on the dog, to hug him. "I knew you and Sanshi were there...all the time." Gouran laughed, nuzzling his master's head.

Shoryuu and everyone else were walking towards the door, and Yuka tapped Taiki's shoulder, to tell him they were leaving. He jumped on Gouran, and the two sped out into the sunlight, its warm glow making Taiki's hair shine like onyx crystal.

Taiki and Yuka waved goodbye to the rulers and their Kirin. He ran over to give Youko a kiss on the cheek; which made her blush, and smile. "Bye guys, see you again!" Taiki leaned against Yuka as the others took off towards the sky. "Yuka," He said, looking up at her. "Will they come and visit me?"

Yuka smiled, looking towards the sun, laying a hand on Taiki's shoulder. She sighed, "Yes, Taiki, I'm sure they will." And they both went back inside to discuss all that had gone on while Taiki was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

~4

As they flew towards En, Shoryuu told Youko to go on ahead to the palace. She did so, but left wondering what Shoryuu was up to. She thought about it spitefully, but disregarded this information, for it only made her head ache.

Shoryuu took the Kirin to the north end of town, to a small hotel he himself visited often. He had a private room he wanted to let the Kirin use, and he was sure they'd be grateful. He took them inside and workers crowded around him, showering him with "Welcome back Fuukan!" and, "Would you like some food Fuukan?" Shoryuu just waved them all away and took the Kirin upstairs, to his private suite. He opened the door, gently pushing the unsuspecting Kirin inside. With a final, _'Goodbye!'_, and _'Have fun!'_, Shoryuu retreated down the stairs to return to the palace, where Youko was waiting.

~:*^^*:~

Enki smiled at the larger Kirin, walking over to the bed, and sitting down. "This is nice." He commented, softly to himself, snuggling into the pillows as he sighed, content. A few moments later he heard footsteps coming up to the bed, Keiki was approaching. Enki tilted his head to look lazily at the other. Keiki had the top of his robe off, shoes as well.

g Enki come here." Keiki purred, watching the smaller Kirin get up, and scoot towards him, removing his shirt in the process. Enki snuggled up against Keiki's bare chest, his fingers dancing, till they latched, quite forcefully, into the platinum blond hair surrounding the neck and shoulders. Enki was cuddled by Keiki, he glanced up at him, eyes full of wonder. It was new to him, he couldn't use words to describe what he was feeling. At first he couldn't shake the feeling Keiki's feelings were somewhat larger, more powerful than his, and it scared him a bit, after all he wasn't used to being on the 'bottom' per say, though, as long as it was Keiki, he was okay. Keiki wouldn't hurt him, would he?

Keiki took Enki in his arms, embracing his mouth in a fiery passion. Enki was momentarily surprised at the action, but managed to hang on to his senses before he melted away at Keiki's touch. He kissed back, gently, hoping to Tentei he was doing this right.

Keiki slowly broke their kiss to untie the sash that held Enki's pants. Enki tried to do the same for him, but was trembling, and had to have Keiki help him remove them. Undergarments were shed as well, as the two sat on the bed, naked, and wanting each other.

Keiki started to rub on Enki's stomach, moving down with each motion. The small Kirin moaned as pressure built up inside him with each caress of Keiki's warm hand. He withdrew his hand a moment, making Enki whimper at the lack of warmth. He brought the hand up to Enki's nipple, playing with it, and nibbling at it, making the other scream with delight.

He lowered his head down to Enki's crotch, mouth playing over his slowly swelling member. He came up, pinning Enki to the bed and started to grind against him, both of their erections touching, exciting pleasurable sounds from them both. They turned so each of their heads was at the others' member, and in turn, took one another in their mouths. They sucked and stroked, and helped the other come to his completion, shooting in each others' mouth, and immensely enjoying it. Afterwords they took turns thrusting into one another, and told one another how they felt while doing so. Every push, every yank of hair, every bite of skin told them how much they loved one another. After a while, of sweat, blood, semen, and of course tears, they settled down on the bed, clutching one another to drift off to sleep.

~:*^^*:~

Keiki awoke the next morning to someone knocking at the door. He got up quietly, not to disturb his partner, and got dressed. Going over to the door, he opened it, looking outside. A maid was in the hallway, peering at him with interest and looking rather nervous before him. He opened the door all the way and she bowed at his feet. "Kei-Taiho, Queen Kay wishes to see you. She is in the lobby." He nodded and touched her shoulder, and she rose, bowing again before returning to her cleaning rounds in the hotel.

Keiki quietly brushed his long hair, sweeping it gracefully behind his head. He walked over to the bed, and laid a kiss on Enki's mouth, smiling a bit. He finished dressing then headed downstairs to meet his Queen.

When Keiki arrived at the lobby, he saw Youko, in her plain clothes, and not the dress robes she wore to the castle. Suegu was across her back, covered by cloth, in order to not attract unwanted attention. She glanced at Keiki, walking outside and he followed her, catching up and standing next to her outside near a small pond on a bridge. As they stood, they looked at the sky, that was just waking up, colors of bright gold, and red making fire in the sky as the sun rose, bathing the kingdom in light. It was nearing summer solstice, and people would soon be journeying from Ko to have the newly born Kirin choose a ruler. The season was still warm, and leaves were changing colors on the trees around them.

"So," She queered, glancing over at her Kirin. "Did you, you know..." She paused, as he stared at her, his cheeks flushing. She asked this out of curiosity, and waited patiently for an answer.

"Your Majesty? Ahem. Yes, we did." He managed, as his face grew more vibrant recalling the events. He didn't want to show her how he enjoyed it, so he turned to face the rising sun, thinking of what to say next. Youko chuckled to herself, as she watched her Kirin's facial expression change, to something she'd never seen before; Love. He'd been caring, and cheerful towards her yes, but only because her position required it sometimes, but he never once showed love. Compassion for his choice of her as the ruler, and some happiness when they weren't discussing court matters, but not love.

She smiled. 'He must really love Enki.' "Do you love him?" was her response to his reaction, and the only thing she could think to ask. He looked at her, gave a small smile, and then did something he hadn't done since they first met in Horai. Keiki wrapped his arms around his Queen, and held her tight. "Keiki?" Youko began, but was hushed by Keiki's voice, and the stroking of her hair.

"Your Majesty....I care for you, because you are most precious. To the kingdom...and to me..." He held her at arms length, then bowed down before her, grasping her hand. "Yet I also feel for him...I don't want to decide between the two..."

Youko lifted Keiki's head, and knelt down to him, at eye level. "Keiki, I do not wish you to have to choose, but do what you feel right, in here." She put a hand against his chest, on his heart. Keiki laid a hand over hers, looking in her eyes.

'She does not waver...she is going to make Kei great.' Keiki stood, brushing off his clothing. "I guess I should get back inside..." Youko nodded, and handed him a slip of paper before she turned, walking off down the street toward the market to find her way back to the castle.

Keiki opened the paper Youko had handed him. It said simply:

"Get him a gift."

~Youko~

Keiki looked at the paper over and over again, before setting out in the marketplace of En, to find a gift for Enki.


	5. Chapter 5

~5

Keiki searched around every stall, every vendor until he found something he was sure Enki would love. He carefully placed it in a box, and wrapped a red ribbon around it, and went back to the hotel, going upstairs.

Keiki knocked on the door, and got a "Come in!" in reply. He slowly opened the door and came in, placing the gift on the table near the door.

Enki was on the bed putting on his shirt, and didn't notice when Keiki came up, and took his hand, touching a nipple gently. Enki moaned and shivered at the contact, looking up at Keiki though the head hole in hit shirt. Keiki removed the shirt and kissed Enki, rubbing at his nipple more, moving onto the bed to lie down.

Enki dug his hands into the sheets, and restled with the larger Kirin on the bed. Keiki plunged his hand into Enki's pants, bringing them down, and rubbing him, forcing him to cum on his hand, and the bed. He replaced his hand with his mouth and bobbed up and down, faster and faster till Enki came again, and Keiki took it all, biting down before releasing Enki from his mouth.

"Kei- Keiki..?" Enki panted. He'd never had this sort of treatment form the taller Kirin before, and he liked it. He brought his pants up, tying them, and walked over to Keiki, who had a box in his hands. He poked at the box, and Keiki took his hand, leading him to the bed. He sat down and Keiki placed the box on his lap. "Huh?" He looked at Keiki, who had an 'Open it!' face on. Enki excitedly opened the box, pausing to stand and tie the ribbon in Keiki's hair, smiling.

When Enki opened the box, he was speechless at what Keiki had gotten him. It was a gold circlet inlaid with a ruby at the center. He loved it, his eyes brimmed with tears, as Keiki knelt down, and placed it on his head. "Keiki...thank you." Enki shed one tear after another and Keiki held him in his arms till they stopped.

Keiki held the other Kirin at arms length and looked at him, stroking his face with the back of his hand. "You're welcome." He smiled and stood, walking over to the window and looking out over the kingdom.

Enki sat on the bed, twiddling his thumbs. "Hey Keiki," He asked his lover. He turned, and leaned back against the windowsill. "Do you want to, I don't know, go somewhere?"

Keiki looked at the ceiling a moment, and replied. "I'd love to." The Kirin joined hands, and went on their way, descending the stairs and heading out to the streets of the Kingdom of En. The sun was warm and the leaves were changing as the Kirin headed out.

Enki, as he walked, couldn't help but stare a moment at Keiki. He was so big, and the sun made his hair so beautiful, shining on it like it was. He caught sight of the ribbon, twined into Keiki's hair and smiled. 'He looks so adorable.'

Gripping Keiki's hand, he stopped, embracing his purple eyed lover. Keiki was caught off guard, and stood still, not knowing what to do. He hesitantly put his hands on Enki's shoulders and hugged him. "I love you." Was Enki's response. Keiki was a bit freaked he had said that, but went with it and picked Enki up, bridal style and carried him off to somewhere they could be alone.

They walked to a hill, overlooking a port of En. In front of them, water, behind them, land, and houses. A warm breeze played with their hair, lifting it up, and tossing it about in the air. Keiki smiled at Enki, taking his hand and kissing it. Purple eyes gazed into golden ones, holding thoughts of one another on their tongues.

Tentatively, Enki reached up, cupping Keiki's face and kissing him. They fell to the ground with the kiss, slowly and passionately being driven to shed their clothing and have sex. A sweet breeze was on the air, bringing flowers, and grass to swirl up to the Kirin, an blanket them. Enki smelled a hint a warm pine on Keki and hugged him tightly from behind as he delved inside Enki with his member, the pulsing and aching of Enki's own present on the grass around him. They quickly fell asleep, Keiki still inside Enki, warm and satisfied as night stretched its breezy, muggy claws upon them.

They woke up to a small rain shower, warm rain, so they decided to stay where they were and make love once more. They kissed, and they bit. Moaned, and whimpered, and all they did brought them closer together as one. Enki shivered a moment, in the night air, rain pounding down upon them. Keiki hugged the smaller Kirin, keeping him warm.

They put their clothes on, even though it was still raining, and stayed on the hill, resting on the grass. Enki found the ribbon in Keiki's hair, slipping out from the rain, so he tied it back, and gave Keiki a kiss on the cheek, before settling in his spot on the grass to stare up at the heavens.

They sat up, many hours later, still damp and rested. "Hey sleepy head." Keiki said, as Enki slowly rose, achingly from the wet grass.

"Mmmm..." Enki looked at Keiki then latched onto him, wanting to be carried because he was still tired. Keiki carried Enki to the palace of En, and walked to King En's chambers. He laid Enki down and put blankets on him, after removing their clothes. Then he climbed in as well, and they both slept a bit more, peacefully, that is until their rulers came to find them.....


End file.
